ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Redfenril
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 03:50, 31 March 2007 (UTC) About Uploading Images Greetings! I have noticed that you have uploaded a number of images lately. When doing so, please make sure to crop the images so there are no visible black lines or borders. Also, when you upload, make sure you cite your resources. Thanks! - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 19:35, 4 May 2007 (UTC) For an example, look at File:Ansata attack.jpg, which is the fixed version of one of your previously uploaded images. The image has been cropped, with proper links added, a citation and license. Make sure to follow this example for your future uploads. Thanks! :) - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 20:19, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Just as a note, in case you didn't read it, I answered your question on my talk page. :) - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 23:43, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :Btw, when re-uploading the imgs to fix the black borders, just upload them over the original images you uploaded. It's so much simpler in the long run. :) -- Sulfur 01:35, 5 May 2007 (UTC) ::Somehow I got a totally different file name when I fixed it. I'll work on it. :) :Just choose the "upload a new version of this file" when you're on the image's page. Also, please make sure that you sign your comments on talk pages with the signature button above or -- ~~~~. :) -- Sulfur 01:40, 5 May 2007 (UTC) :::I got that mastered. lol. I got some work to do. Keep an eye on "The Wounded".– Redfenril 01:41, 5 May 2007 (UTC) :::: Not to ride you on this, but also, make sure you are not creating duplicate files, I'm not sure we need so many of the Phoenix. Additionally, when naming your files, make sure your .JPG file extension is lower case as .jpg. I believe this is all stated on the , and was somehow overlooked: ::::* "STOP! Before you upload a file, make sure to read and follow the image use policy. ::::* "''If a file with the name you are specifying already exists on the wiki, it will be replaced without warning. Unless you intend to update a file, it's recommended that you check first to make sure the file name isn't already in use. ::::* "''Note: File names on Memory Alpha are case sensitive. ''Please use lowercase file extensions wherever possible!''" :::: Thanks. --Alan 17:23, 6 May 2007 (UTC) ::::: Noted for further reference. Thanks Alan. – Redfenril 17:25, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Don LaFontaine Hi, Redfenril. Just wanted to let you know that you need to cite the source which states that Don LaFontaine was indeed the voice-over for the trailers you mentioned. Thanks! --From Andoria with Love 23:43, 17 June 2009 (UTC)